fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Radioaktywna Kopalnia
Chris: Witajcie w 11 odcinku Totalnej Porażki Zemsty Wyspy. W ostatnim odcinku Nasza finałowa piątka musiała zmierzyć się z natura.. Jednym ta sztuka się udała, a innym niestety nie. Powitaliśmy rowniez zwycięzców z poprzednich edycji, Owena, Duncana i Heather! Którzy zadecydowali o zwycięstwie Dawn. Odpaść miał Mike, jednak z powodu znalezionego złotego Chrisa pożegnaliśmy Bricka. Kto odpadnie jako kolejny? To zobaczycie w kolejnym odcinku… Totalnej.. Porażki.. Zemście.. Wyspy! Domek dziewczyn: Zoey (spogląda przez okno): Co się dzieje, ze wszyscy stażyści się pakują? Dawn (medytuje): Najwyraźniej uciekają z wyspy. Nie dziwie się im, poziom radioaktywności tutaj stale rośnie. Straszne, co nie? Najpierw śmiecą a później uciekają, zostawiając matkę naturę na pastwę losu.. Zoey: Biedne zwierzątka.. Dawn: Na szczęście jestem tutaj jeszcze ja, i zadbam o czystość na wyspie. Zoey: Ale przecież jest tutaj Chris, a on na pewno nie pozwoliłby, żeby stało się nam coś złego. Dakota (budzi sie): Ochh, o czym ty znowu gadasz Dawn? Dawn: O tym, ze powinniśmy chronić naturę. < Dawn: Jak oni mogą nie widzieć tego zagrożenia? Jeśli będzie tak dalej, to skutki mogą dopaść Nas wszystkich.> Dakota: Nic nam tutaj nie zagraza. Masz chyba jakieś urojenia. A tak po za tym, to słuchajcie.. Zoey: Tak? Dakota: Dobrze dzisiaj wyglądam? Dawn: Widze wyraźne rysy w Twojej aurze.. Dakota: Daruj sobie paplanie o medytacji! Przecież mówiłam, ze się zmieniłam. Dawn: Moj przyjaciel gołąbek mówi mi coś innego, a on nigdy nie kłamie. Dakota: Chcesz powiedzieć, ze rozmawiasz ze zwierzętami? Jesteś swiruskom! Dawn: Mow co chcesz, rozmowa z nimi jest lepsza niż z tobą. (poszła na stołówkę) < Dakota: Ta blondyna Dawn czy Down kopie sama sobie grób! W sumie obojętne mi, ze odpadł ostatnio Brick. Hihi, nawet doskonale się złożyło, bo widziałam ze zbliżyli się ostatnio.> Dakota: Ona jest dziwna.. Zaczyna mnie irytować. Zoey: Czy ja wiem. .Szkoda mi Bricka. Dakota: Oj, nie martw się. Mike odpadnie jako następny. < Dakota: Albo Dawn. (szatański uśmieszek)> Zoey: No jasne, hehe. < Zoey: Jeej, kamień z serca mi spadł, ze to właśnie Brick a nie Mike odpadł. Mamy sporo rzeczy do wyjaśnienia. Dakoty intencje są szczerze.. Chyba> Dakota: Jakos dziwnie dziś wyglądasz. Co powiesz na mały makijaż? Zoey: Czemu nie. < Zoey: Obym tego nie żałowała.> Stołówka: Dawn: Dlaczego tutaj tak pusto? Mike: O cześć Dawn.. Nie widziałaś może Chrisa albo Chefa? Dawn: Nie, ale to nie jest moim zmartwieniem. Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale jeśli będzie tak dalej to wszystkie zwierzęta zostaną zakażone! O ile już nie są. Mike (udaje zaciekawionego): Masz racje.. Ale ciesze się, że jesteś tutaj.. Sama? Dawn: Tak. A czemu się cieszysz? Chyba nie chcesz mnie poderwać.. Mike: Nie, nic podobnego. Słuchaj.. Mam nadzieje, ze chociaż ty nie wierzysz w to co mówi Dakota Zoey. Dawn: Dzisiejszy poranek spędziłam nad medytacja. No wiesz, ptaszek wie co w trawie piszczy. (głaska ptaszka z trzema głowami, który pojawił się na jej ramieniu) Mike (spojrzał przerażony): Naprawdę? Zwierzeta chyba raczej nie kłamią, hehe. Dawn: Wśród Nas jest negatywna energia. Mike: Tez tak myślę, cokolwiek masz na myśli. Dawn: Czyli zagłosowanie w razie czego na Dakote? Mike: Jasne! A… Pomożesz mi z Zoey? Dawn: Zrobie co w mojej mocy. Postaram się przemówić jej do rozsądku. (Do stolowki weszła Dakota i Zoey) Dakota: A nie mówiłam, ze różowy lakier pasuje Ci? Zoey (szeptem): Myślisz, ze spodoba się Mik.. Dakota: Ekhem. Zoey: No nie ważne.. Dakota: Oj tam, różowy kolor pasuje do wszystkiego. Wybierzmy się na zakupy, kiedy już wygram forsę. Zoey: Tylko nie mów hop.. Kazdy z nas ma takie same szanse. Nagle wszyscy podskoczyli, kiedy usłyszeli przed stołówką klakson. Wyszli na plac, gdzie bylo bardzo pusto, po za jednym busem. Po chwili wysiadł z niego.. Chef Chef: Dalej smarki, wsiadajcie do samochodu. Zoey: A gdzie jedziemy? Chef: Mniej pytań więcej działania. Chris kazał mi was zawieść na zadanie. Wszyscy: Ehhh. W samochodzie: Mike: Zoey, Zoey! Zoey: Czemu tak wrzeszczysz?! Mike: Usiądziesz obok mnie? Zoey: Dlaczego miałabym to zrobić, przecież nie zależy ci na mnie. Mike: Kto ci takie bzdury nagadał? Dakota: Idziemy NP. (ciągnie Zoey na miejsce obok niej) Zoey: NP? Dakota: To skrót od slow Najlepsza Przyjaciółko. Zapamiętaj to Zoey: Aha.. Rozumiem. Ciekawe dokąd jedziemy? Dawn: Nie wiem, ale zblizamy się do miejsca gdzie skażenie radioaktywne jest naprawdę wysokie. Tam jest niebezpiecznie. Dakota: A skąd możesz to wiedzieć, dziwaczko? Dawn: Przeczuwam to. Na medytacje zawsze można liczyć. Dakota: Zejdź wreszcie na ziemie. Zoey: Przestańcie się kłócić i zobaczcie, jesteśmy na drugiej stronie wyspy! Mike: Ale tu wszędzie są góry.. i jaskinie. Dakota: Zoey, wyprostujesz mi włosy? Zoey: Tu i teraz? Przecież właśnie dojechaliśmy.. Chef: Nie gadać, tylko wysiadać! Witajcie w Kopalni Wawanakwa.. Buhahah Przed kopalnia: Chris: Nareszcie jesteście! Ile można czekać?! Mike: Nie wrzeszcz na nas, to wina Chefa. Chef: (wzrusza ramionami) Chris: Nie ważne, nie traćmy czasu, którego przecież mamy tak mało. Stoimy teraz przed kopalnia złota na wyspie Wawanakwa. A z Chefem policze sie pozniej. Mike: Wow.. A ona jest prawdziwa? Chris: Nie przerywaj! Tutaj odbędzie się Wasze kolejne zadanie, w którym będziecie musieli się wykazać indywidualnie! Musicie wbiec do tunelu, gdzie musicie odnaleźć cztery rozdroża. Kazdy z Was musi wybrać inna drogę. Na końcu dwóch znajduje się winda. Pozostałe zawierają tylko liny. Udacie się dwa kilometry pod ziemie. Pierwsza osoba na dole, otrzyma latarkę. Nie przejmujcie się, dla pozostałych tez się coś znajdzie. Wszystko jasne? Jakieś pytania? Nie. Świetnie. Do biegu, gotowi.. Start! Dawn: Eeee.. Ale jak znajdziesz się na dole w kopalni? Chris: Oto się nie martw, mala. Mam swoje sposoby. Aaa, czekajcie. Zapomniałem was uprzedzić ze ta kopalnia jest RADIOAKTYWNA. Wysłałem tam ich godzinę temu i niestety zostali odnalezieni martwi. Jeszcze tu jesteście?! Dakota: Jaja sobie robisz? Chris: Nie.. Moze zachęci was to, ze dzisiejsza nagroda są.. zapewnione dwutygodniowe wakacje na hawajach! Pobiegli. W kopalni: Mike: Ciemno tutaj.. Dakota: A czego się spodziewałeś po kopalni? Mike: No.. Nie wiem. Nigdy nie bylem. Zoey: Lepiej, żebyśmy się nie rozdzielali. Kto wie, co Chris wpuścił do tej kopalni. Dakota: Ale wyraźnie powiedział, ze to zadanie jest indywidualne! Zoey: Tak, ale i tak się później rozdzielimy. Mike: Mamy problem. Dakota: Tak wiem, skończył mi się lakier do paznokci, dzięki za troskę. Mike: Chodziło mi raczej oto, ze przed nami jest ściana. Koniec drogi. Zoey: Co to za problem.. Dawn może przecież znaleźć odpowiednia drogę poprzez medytacje. Prawda Dawn? (cisza) Mike: Dawn, jesteś tutaj? Dakota: No świetnie! Wygląda na to, ze poszła sobie w innym kierunku olewając nas. Mike: Albo pożarł ja radioaktywny potwor! Zginiemy wszyscy jak ona (rozplakal sie) Dakota: Żadna strata. I przestań się mazgaić. Tymczasem Dawn (stoi przed rozwidleniem dróg): Hej znalazłam! (…) Gdzie jesteście? (coś przebiegło za kolumna) Dawn: Dakota, czy to ty?! < Dawn: Gdzie ich wcięło? Przecież powiedziałam Dakocie, ze musimy skręcić w lewo. Byłam pewna, ze wszyscy idą za mną bo cały czas czułam huhanie za moimi plecami.> Pozostali: Dakota: Zoey, przestań już ciągnąc mnie za włosy! Zoey: Ale ja tutaj stoję. Właśnie, Mike! Możesz przestać lizać moje nogi? Mike: To nie ja, Zoey. Myślałem ze to ty przytulasz się do mnie. Wszyscy: Wiec kto to? Dakota: Ma ktoś zapalniczkę? Mike i Zoey: Nie.. (nagle coś głośno ryknęło za ich plecami) Wszyscy: W nogi!!! Przed rozwidleniem dróg: Dawn (medytuje): Co to było? Wyczuwam kroki.. (przybiegaja Dakota, Zoey i Mike) Zoey: Chyba.. Go.. Zgubiliśmy. Mike: Czy to nie jest rozwidlenie dróg? Dawn: Mike? Dakota: Tutaj jestes! Czemu nas zostawiłaś Dawn: Przeciez ci mówiłam, żebyśmy poszli w lewo. Dakota: Kłamiesz Dawn (szeptem): Ale słuchaj.. Przejscie numer 3 jest najkrótsze i znajduje sie tam winda. Dakota: Naprawde? Dzieki i nara frajerko (wbiegla do wejscia numer 3) Mike: Dawn, czemu akurat jej to powiedziałaś?! Chcesz, żeby wygrała? Dawn: Spokojnie. Przez ten czas skupiłam sie na aurze tej kopalni. Wiem, gdzie i czego mozna się spodziewać. Trzecie przejscie jest najdłuższe I na końcu znajduje sie zaledwie lina. Zoey: Dlaczego jej to zrobiłaś?! < Zoey: Biedna Dakota..Ciekawe jak sobie poradzi..> Mike: Dobrze jej tak, bardzo sprytnie! Dawn: Windy powinny znajdowac sie w przejsciach 2 i 4. Zoey: Tak, ale nas jest trzech. Mike: Spokojnie, wezme droge bez windy. Zoey: Ale.. Poradzisz sobie? Mike: Nie martw sie o mnie. (Mike ruszył w tunel numer 1, Zoey wybrała 2, Dakota już wcześniej wbiegla do przejścia 3, natomiast Dawn ruszyła tunelem 4) Przebieg zadania: Pierwsze do swoich wind doszły w tej samej sekundzie Dawn i Zoey. Niestety nie były one takie bezpieczne ani łatwe. W środku czekała już na nich niespodzianka w postaci dzikich zwierząt. Zoey trafiła Tygrysa a Dawn spotkała pumę. Mike który doszedł później musiał zadowolić się jedynie lina. Kiedy schodził, a wlasciwie zjeżdżał coś lub ktoś zrzucał na niego z góry radioaktywne beczki. Daleko z tylu przybyła wściekła na Dawn Dakota, kiedy tylko ujrzała z czym musi się zmierzyć. O dziwo Dakota nie poddała się i zaczęła zjeżdżać zgrabnie unikając wszelkich przeszkód. Uczestników jednak nagle doszedł z dołu odgłos ryknięcia, jakby jakiegoś mutanta.. Tymczasem na dole pojawiła się pierwsza osoba… Chris (gra z Chefem w karty): Założę się, ze wszyscy wycofają się przed końcem pierwszego zadania! Chef: Skupilbys się na grze.. Ciągłe wygrywanie już mnie zaczyna nudzić. A tak po za tym to wydaje mi się, czy ty się o nich martwisz? Chris: Ja? (Oboje wybuchnęli śmiechem) Dawn: Ekhem.. Nie przeszkadzam? Chris (przerażony, myśląc ze to mutant): Nieee, tylko zostaw moje włosy! Bierz jego, ja jestem jeszcze młody! (…) A to tylko ty Dawn. Gratulacje, jesteś pierwsza. Dawn: Ja i puma bardzo się cieszymy. Co to był za odgłos? Chris: A tak.. Zapomniałbym. To będzie wasze kolejne zadanie. Dawn: Jak to? Chris: Ile razy już mówiłem, ze nienawidzę kiedy ktoś mi przerywa! Tak lepiej. W przejściu za mną w kopalni gdzieś znajduje się kangur. Nie jest to nie zwykły kangur, ponieważ ostatnio brał kąpiel w radioaktywnych substancjach. W swojej “torbie” znajduja sie trzy pianki, zdobądź jedna z nich, a znajdziesz się wśród finałowej trojki! Dawn: Ale tam jest tak ciemno.. Chris: Poradzisz sobie. Pojawiłaś się tutaj jako pierwsza, wiec w nagrodę dostaniesz latarkę i mapę całej kopalni oraz podziemi. Powodzenia… Dawn: Nie dziękuje... Chris: Ale zwierzaka nam oddaj. Przyda się jeszcze. Dawn: Zapomnij! Nie chce, żeby skończył tak jak reszta (przytula go, a ten warczy na Chrisa) Chris: Nie obchodzi mnie to. Dawn: Dobrze. Nie dotykaj go tylko! (weszła do wskazanego przez Chrisa miejsca) Kilka minut później: Chris (gra razem z Puma i Chefem w Pokera): Przykro mi ziomy.. Przegraliście. Chef: Ale..Chris: Żadne ale! Mam dwa asy. Chef: Nie oto mi chodzi.. Zoey: Mogę zagrać z wami? Chris: Ugh!! Czemu wy wszyscy musicie tak się skradać! Chef: Gdybyś choć raz mnie posłuchał.. Zoey: To co mam robić? Chris: Zapomniałbym.. (tłumaczy jej wszystko tak jak Dawn powyżej) Ale, jako iż przybylas tutaj jako druga, otrzymujesz (daje jej latarkę o małym zasięgu światła) ta oto nagrodę! Zoey: Ze co? To przecież ledwo co oświetla moje nogi! Chris: No trudno. Trzeba było się spieszyć. Zoey: Życzcie mi powodzenia! (weszła do kopalni w poszukiwaniu kangura) Chef: Po-po-powodzenia! hahahhaha! Półgodziny później.. Chris (nerwowo spogląda na zegarek): No i gdzie oni są? Czy my mamy cały dzień? Chef i puma: (wzruszyli ramionami) Nagle.. Z jednego z tuneli słychać było krzyk i spadające z niego kamienie, jakby się walił. Kopalnie ogarnęła zasłona dymna. Wyłonił się z niej Mike. Mike: Uciekajmy! Tam są jadowite żmije! Chris: Kolo, ogarnij się.. Mike: Ale.. Ale.. Chris: Cicho. (tłumaczy zadanie). Przybyłeś tutaj jako trzeci. W zdobyciu pianki pomoże ci to (wręcza mu radioaktywnego ślimaka, któremu świeci się muszla) Mike: Ej, znowu on? Chyba sobie żartujesz. Chris: A jak myślisz? Mike: To powiedz chociaż kto jest ostatni. Chris: Haha, jeszcze czego. Znikaj, jeśli nie chcesz odpaść! Dakota (wybiega z tunelu wściekła): Gdzie jest ta.. ta. Dawn?!?! Mike: Spokojnie tygrysie. Chris: To ja jestem od uspokajania! (tłumaczy wszystko Dakocie). Dakota: Tam jest ciemno! A podczas zjeżdżania na linie złamałam sobie paznokcia! (pokazuje mi rękę cala zapłakana) Chris: Tak mi przykro.. Jesteś ostatnia. Nic dla ciebie nie mam. Dakota: Nie możesz mi tego zrobić! Chris: Skoro tak bardzo pragniesz, chyba mam coś się dla ciebie znajdzie. (podaje jej worek ziemniaków) Dakota: Ale na co mi to? Chris: Musisz dotrzeć z tym na metę. Razem z pianka oczywiscie. Dakota: Nienawidzę cie McLean! Pozwę cie do sadu, i... i... Podczas zadania drugiego: Dawn: Kangurku! Wyczuwam cie gdzieś tutaj. Musisz być blisko. (W odpowiedzi usłyszała groźne sapanie) Dawn: Ugh.. Nie boj się mnie. Nie zrobię Ci krzywdy (ostrożnie wyciągnęła rękę) Biedaczek.. Zasługujesz na wolność, a nie przetrzymywanie.(Niestety Kangur nie okazał się przyjacielski i uderzył mocno ogonem w Dawn która straciła przytomność) Zoey: Jest tu ktoś? Mike: Zoey, to Ty? Zoey: Tak. A kogo się spodziewałeś (oświetla mu twarz latarkom) Mike: Ciebie. A bynajmniej miałem taka nadzieje, ze cie spotkam. Zoey: Ja tez straaaaaaaasznie się ciesze (sarkazm) Mike: Bardzo ładnie dziś wyglądasz.. Zoey: Przecież nawet mnie teraz nie widzisz. Mike: Ale ty zawsze ładnie wyglądasz, bez znaczenia gdzie się znajdujesz.(Cos ryknelo w pobliżu) Zoey (wskoczyła na ręce Mike): Co-o to? Mike: To pewnie nasz cel. Chodźmy! Zoey: Ale najpierw.. Wyjaśnij mi wszystko. Mike: Ehh... Zoey: Rozumiem.. Ale.. Dlaczego Dakota miałaby mnie okłamywać? Mike: Bo chce się ciebie pozbyć, tak jak wszystkich innych! Zoey: Chwila, tam jest Kangur! Mike: Co robimy.. Co robimy.. Czekaj. Mam pomysł. Ja wskoczę na jego grzbiet i odwrócę uwagę a ty weźmiesz pianki. Zoey: Okej. Spróbujmy! Mike: Do roboty! (wskakuje na grzbiet Kangura) Zoey (robi uniki przed atakami ogona kangura i dostaje się do "torby") Juz.. Prawie.. Sięgam.. Mam! (wyciąga dwie pianki) Dakota (wyskakuje z cienia i zabiera Zoey jedna piankę): Dzieki eNPe! To dla mnie, prawda? Zoey: Hej, zaczekaj.. To nie jest dla ciebie! Dakota: Jak to?Mike (potwor wreszcie się uwolnił wyrzucając go gdzieś daleko) Aaaaaa!! Zoey: Mike, nie!! Dakota musimy mu pomoc. Dakota: Poradzi sobie. Ja uciekam. Zoey: Nie mogę go zostawić.. Mike, słyszysz mnie?! Godzinę później. Dawn (budzi się): Gdzie.. Ja jestem? Czy to jest jakieś wy legowisko? Zoey: Mike, gdzie jesteś? Proszę cie, odezwij się, nie zostawię cie tutaj! Dakota (ciągle się potyka): Moje buty.. Sa zniszczone! McLean zapłacisz mi za to. I ten śmierdzący worek. Zoey: Tam jest światło.. Tam musi być Mike! Dakota: Chwila.. Czy to nie jest wyjście? Przed kopalnia: Chris: Chefie, zdaje mi się ze ktoś wreszcie nadbiega! (z kopalni wylania się...Dakota) Dakota (całuje ziemie cala potargana): Nareszcie wolna! Jestem pierwsza! Chris: A gdzie masz piankę? Dakota (szuka w torebce): Jest gdzieś tutaj, moment. Chwile później: Zoey (wychodzi): Jest tutaj Mike? Chris: A masz piankę? Zoey: Tak.. Chris: Gratulacje, bo Dakota jeszcze nie znalazła jej w swojej torebce. Wygrałaś dzisiejsze zadanie i znajdziesz się w finałowej 3! Zoey: Ale ja murze wracać i pomoc Mike'owi. Chris: Dziewczyno! Zamiast się cieszyć zwycięstwem myślisz o chłopaku?! Zoey: A co, nie wolno mi? (chce wejść do kopalni spowrotem) Chris: Jeśli to zrobisz, wylecisz. Zoey: Nie obchodzi mnie to. Nie możemy go tak tam zostawić, nie wiadomo tez co z biedna Dawn! Chris: (zablokował jej wejście do kopalni) Nie tak szybko, laluniu. Twój chłopaczek nie potrzebuje niańki. To zadanie jest indywidualne.Rany, ile murze to powtarzać? Dakota: Znalazłam! Chris: Świetnie.. No to znamy kolejną osobę, która będzie w finałowej 3. Dakota: Milion jest już mój! Musimy czekać na resztę frajerów czy możemy iść na manikiur? Chris: Nie. Albo tak. Jesteście pierwsze wiec wygrywacie cały wieczór z Chefem jako wasz służący. Chef: Ej! Nie tak się umawialiśmy! Wieczorem: Chris: Słysze, ze ktoś nareszcie wychodzi z jaskini! Miejmy nadzieje, ze ma piankę. A nie, chwila. Wychodzą dwie osoby! Ale pierwsza osoba to.... ....... ........ ....MIKE! Mike: Co.. się.. stało? Chris: Masz piankę? Mike: Jakom piankę? Chris: Nie popisałeś się.. Wracaj do kopalni. Nie chce cie widzieć bez pianki. Mike: A gdzie reszta? Chris: Niespodzianka. Dawn (wychodzi razem z kangurem): Chris, ty.. bestio! To zwierze tez ma serce. Chris: Ohh.. Jesteście razem tacy uroczy, że zaraz puszcze pawia. Nie ważne, jesteś tutaj przed Mike i masz piankę. Oznacza to, ze jesteś kolejną i ostatnią osoba która znajdzie się w finałowej trojce! Dawn: Mam nadzieje, ze nie ma w niej Dakoty. Chris: Przekonasz się nad ranem. (Stażyści wyjmują Mike z kopalni) Chris: Przykro mi kolo.. Twój czas na wyspie nastał. Mike: Ale jak to?! Chcesz powiedzieć, ze pokonała mnie Dakota? Chris: Tez mnie to dziwi. Do portu wstydu tedy. Port Wstydu: Zoey: Mike, zaczekaj jeszcze! Mike: O. Zoey... Tak? Zoey: Tak mi przykro, ze ci nie wierzyłam. No i.. to wszystko to moja wina. Mike: Nie zadręczaj się. I obiecaj, ze wygrasz to. Zoey: Zrobie to dla ciebie.. Dla nas.. Mike: Wierze w ciebie. (chcą się pocałować, lecz Chris popycha Mike na łódkę) Chris: Znamy już finalistów. Czy Dakota zemści się na Dawn za zmylenie kierunków? Czy Zoey pozbiera się po tym, jak Mike opuścił wyspę? I czy Dawn znormalnieje? Dowiecie się czytając finałowe odcinki.. Totalnej.. Porażki.. Zemsty.. Wawanakwy! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wawanakwy!